


my love went down to the sea

by victoria_p (musesfool)



Category: Lord of the Rings (2001 2002 2003)
Genre: First Lines Challenge, Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-10-09
Updated: 2004-10-09
Packaged: 2017-10-21 23:26:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/231050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musesfool/pseuds/victoria_p
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gimli had never known when this moment might come.</p>
            </blockquote>





	my love went down to the sea

**Author's Note:**

> first line from hossgal, and the one line in italics is from Tolkien.

He had fallen asleep and was dreaming of a beach and a sun on the water. The waves lapped against the sand, soft as the water in his bath, and just as warm, and the gulls cried overhead in mournful voices in a language he did not speak, but understood nonetheless.

West, west away, the round sun is falling…

He woke with a start, not on the sand but in his bed, made soft with blankets and fine linens and the lean, hard body of an Elf beside him.

“Shall I have your dreams now, as well?” he murmured, reaching out a gnarled hand to trace the high arch of Legolas’ cheek, but drawing back before he touched.

“Long have you lived beside me,” Legolas answered, capturing Gimli's hand in his own. “I would not be surprised if it were so.”

Gimli sighed, fear as cold as iron shackles clutching at his heart.

“Such a sound of despair, my friend,” Legolas said, and the laughter in his voice did not assuage Gimli’s apprehension.

“The time has come, then?” he asked gruffly. “Shall I lose first the king, and now you? Or will you wait until my bones are at rest in the earth before you go across the Sea?”

Legolas shook his head. “Ai, Gimli, have you no trust in me, after so many years?” Gimli dropped his gaze. “Shall I leave Middle-earth while you tarry? Nay. Nor shall I wait for your death.”

“You speak in riddles,” Gimli said. “As always.”

“And as always, you choose not to hear what I am truly saying.”

Gimli tried to pull his hand free, but Legolas held him fast. Legolas had always held him fast, he thought, but even Elves cannot stop the slow decline of age in the other races.

“What then? Shall I take ship with you, and go over the Sea?” he asked, irritated. Many long years of happiness they’d shared, made more precious by the fact that Gimli had never known when this moment might come, when the Sea-longing would overcome Legolas' love for him.

“Exactly, my dear Gimli. Exactly.”

“This is not the time for japes and jests–”

“I jest not,” Legolas interrupted sharply, and Gimli blinked at the knife-edge in his tone. “You have been granted a gift of grace by the Valar, such as none of your race have been gifted before.”

Gimli searched his face, and saw naught but the light of truth and love in it. “Truly?”

“Truly,” Legolas answered, and kissed him.

And Gimli’s heart soared free of fear.

end

~*~


End file.
